


尘埃

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 战争背景，ABO，A负责作战，O需要提供“特殊服务”





	尘埃

轰炸机的声音略过耳畔，梅苏特跪在僵硬的床板上，面朝东方，做出祈祷的动作。房顶剧烈地摇晃着，墙壁间洒落了几束灰尘，梅苏特依旧安静地念着滚瓜烂熟的经文，似乎周围正在发生的一切都属于另一个世界。他喜欢在这种时候祷告，对别人，不是对自己。  
爆炸的声音停止了，墙上的窗子被炸出一个巨大的缺口，梅苏特感到一丝寒冷，立刻拿起丢在地上的大衣披在身上。  
一阵敲门声响起，梅苏特打开门，马尔科倚在门框边上，身上也裹着一件大衣。  
“不打了，我们出去看看。”  
“你真是不怕死的人。”  
“肺痨不唬人，我迟早会死的，还担心什么。”  
“你最近是不是又咳血了？不许骗我。”  
“跟你还说假话？快走吧。”  
炸弹将残破的建筑再次摧毁，幸好那条熟悉的长椅还在。他们走进才发现有另外的人坐在那里。  
“贝尼？！”梅苏特看清他的脸后，将一只手按在他的肩上，“你在这里？”  
“他走了。就在刚才轰炸的时候。”贝内迪克特的语气有些冷漠，他甚至都不肯抬头。  
马尔科这次想起昨天夜里有一个人与自己擦肩而过，急匆匆地奔向贝内迪克特的房间。  
“你没有挽留他？”  
“我不知道该怎么做。”  
贝内迪克特陷入沉思，他很愿意和他们解释清楚关于曼努埃尔的事情，可当一切回忆都涌上心头的时候，他能讲出的只有这一句话。

曼努埃尔昨夜毫无征兆地冲进他的房间，没有问候，没有交谈，直接按住他的肩膀把他推倒在床上，像饥饿的吸血鬼一样咬破了他的嘴唇。他明白曼努埃尔有很多话想问他，自己为什么来到这里，他又是怎样找过来，自己是不是很委屈，可一吻结束后，所有的疑问都化成了淡淡的血腥味。曼努埃尔没有就此罢休，又开始在他的锁骨上留下咬伤的疤痕，蔓越莓的味道越来越浓烈，他抬头望向曼努埃尔的眼睛，第一次觉得对方如此陌生。  
“贝尼。。。我以为你在教堂里过地很好。”  
曼努埃尔冷冰冰地看了他一眼，双手毫无怜惜地揉捏他的皮肤，每个部位都是狠狠掐进去。他的呻吟声止不住地流露出来，传到了对方的耳边，他注意到曼努埃尔笑了，不是从前单纯的笑，而是得意的，戏谑的。  
“我不知道还有多少人闻到过蔓越莓的味道。”他拉住他的脚踝，将他的双腿拉开，盯着那个彼此都十分熟悉的部位，“你后悔吗？贝尼。”  
就跟毫无征兆地见面那样，进入时同样毫无征兆。曼努埃尔一边死死盯着床头，一边来来回回顶到最深处他明白他此刻毫无感情，不过是在抽动分身而已。黏着的液体再次从下身分泌出来，分身紧紧贴合在湿滑的内壁上，可曼努埃尔的表情没有任何变化，快感取代不了这个人最真实的感受，爱，或者是恨。  
“告诉我，为什么来到这里。”  
他将滚烫的液体全部摄入内壁当中，他被烫得打了个机灵，可依旧不肯直接回答他的问题。  
“我一直认为你会像个傻子一样在教堂里等着和我。”  
“你恨我。对不对？”  
“在我的印象中你绝不是这样不爱惜自己的人。你来到这里时心里究竟经历过什么，我都不敢想！”  
“但如果不是我，牺牲的会是个更小的Omega，他才是他们要抓走的那个。”  
“贝尼。。。”  
“没有人能平平安安，干干净净地活下去。。。”  
“难道你就打算像现在这样吗？”  
“难道你愿意去作战吗？谁不是身不由己。”  
“我会带你走的。”  
“曼努。。。”他坐起身来到曼努埃尔旁边，将头枕在他的膝盖上，“我不想让你失望第二次。”  
他是在清晨时离开的，在轰炸最猛烈的那一刻。他仿佛控制不住自己，跟随在他身后想一起冲出去。 

“我喊着他的名字，不知道喊了多少声，到最后我自己听不清了。”贝内迪克特告诉马尔科，“他走时答应我，会带我走。”  
“他答应你的话，只需要珍惜，不需要当真。”梅苏特裹紧自己的大衣。  
“你这样说托马斯会伤心的。”马尔科打趣道。  
“我从来都不希望托马斯对我动真感情。。。”  
“我想起一件事，前两天的晚上，我梦到托尼了。”  
“托尼？！！”梅苏特记得他，那个伪装成Alpha的Omega，只有自己和马尔科知道他的秘密。  
“他身上裹着一件很厚的毛皮大衣，赤着脚走在冰面上。我在他身后喊他，他一路朝前走，头也不回。”  
“你们的朋友？”贝内迪克特叹了口气，“也许前方有另外的人召唤他吧。”

不远处的营地里，托尼拖着燥热的身体，双手抱住旁边的铁皮柜，额头不停渗出汗珠。他明白自己的身份迟早会暴露，却没想到比预料中更早。青柠檬的味道很快就会传出去，他整个人浸泡在空气中，第一次觉得这味道有些苦涩。  
门突然被撞开了，一个急匆匆的人闯了进来。


End file.
